A vehicle may include a console or storage unit including a trim panel and a compartment, such as a cup holder, having an openable door. Keys, coins, credit cards, business cards, and other small items may fall through an opening between the openable door and the trim panel when the openable door is in a closed position, an open position, or being moved between the closed and open positions.